


Love Until Last Breath

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [6]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: If they only hadn't met each other, then they wouldn't be in this situation
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Tumblr one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Love Until Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on thomothysdoodles over on tumblr

[The doodle to blame](https://thomothysdoodles.tumblr.com/post/617380998289735680/yall-sure-are-having-great-fun-with-this-arent)

* * *

Warm, sticky, growing cold the further away it got from the source. Iron, metallic, the sense of smell not registering it as it became stuffed along with tears starting to run down his cheeks.

But he knew the scent of blood well enough, he didn’t need it to remind him of the present.

“It’s okay.”

_‘No, it’s not!’_

His hand trembled, almost losing its grip on the knife. The other clutched the clothes of the man in front of him, hard enough to make the skin on it white. His head rested against the chest, the body leaning ever the slightest against the knife, digging it in deeper.

A hand brushed against his hair tenderly before coming to rest at his neck, then a pair of lips kissed him on top of his hair.

“It’s okay, Yancy. I forgive you.” Illinois voice were raspy and shaky, the chock slowly releazing its grip on him.

Yancy shook his head, air didn’t want to go down into his lungs but he couldn’t find the strength to gasp for it. Not when his whole body was shaking, fighting to stop all of this.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry-y,” he gasped, his vision blurry.

A weak chuckle made him hold back a sob.

“You know, you need to pull out the knife too. Otherwise it will just keep all my blood in me.”

Looking up with wide eyes, Yancy let out a cry of alarm as the body he was clinging to took a step back, pulling out the knife a little.

“No! No no no nononononono! Don’t!” Yancy begged in panic as he kept close to Illinois, not letting the knife get removed any further. “I-I-I’ll call Dr. Iplier! He’ll fix this! A-and then Google can check me and see if we can take this away and mpfh-!”

Lips on his, moving in a slow kiss. It was bittersweet but Yancy couldn't help but to lean into it, closing his eyes an savor it.

He didn’t register the hand on top of his that holding the knife. Not until it helped him to pull it out and Illinois broke the kiss in a pained gasp.

“No-!” Yancy choked and dropped the knife with a clatter as Illinois stumbled backwards, catching him as he began to sink down. He stared at Illinois as he held him close, tears obscuring his sight. But even then, he could see the comforting smile Illinois were giving him.

“It’s okay. You did what you must. After all, isn’t this what we’re supposed to do?”

A broken sob came from Yancy as he curled into Illinois’ chest. As fingers combed through his hair he continued to cry. At the raspy, comforting words he received he begged that he hadn’t needed to do this.

When the sound of sirens finally reached his ears, the hand had since long stilled and the words gone silent.


End file.
